The Fine Line Between Love and Lust
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Francis was only Arthur's prostitute, and nothing more. Just as Arthur was only Francis's client. But what happens when Arthur begins to fall in love with someone who once was just his "little whore"? May turn to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Goddamn... It's been fucking three years since I've written shit. Sorry for cussing so much, I've just changed... I suppose. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up, whore!" Arthur exclaimed as he walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom. "I don't bloody have all night!"

Francis sighed. "Arthur, I know, I'm trying to hurry but I already told you, _mon cher_! My ass is already sore from the last twenty times I did it today!" He argued, frowning. Francis usually didn't argue with his clients, but he had a bit more of a closer relationship with the British male. Francis had been Arthur's go-to prostitute for awhile now, but it seemed that Arthur was becoming more bitter as of lately.

Arthur stopped, turning around and giving out a dissatisfied huff. He placed his hands on his hips, pouting. "Do you even _want _my bloody money? If your arse hurts so much, then go home!"

Francis frowned. "Arthur..." He gave a more gentle look. "You know I can't do that because you _know _I need the money to support Matthew." He sighed. Ever since his wife had died, it seemed that his life had just spiraled down into hopelessness, depression, financial debt, addiction, and loneliness. Though, he did straighten his act out, but only for Matthew, his two year old son.

"I bloody know that. That's exactly why I mentioned it, smartarse." He scoffed, walking to the bedroom.

Francis sighed and shook his head, quickly following to the bedroom as best as he could.

After Francis pleased his client, he rode his bike back to his apartment. He heard his son loudly crying from outside the apartment complex.

"_Merde_!" He cursed, quickly running into his small apartment complex. He saw his Spanish friend, Antonio Carriedo, quickly rocking his young son back and forth in a hopeless effort to calm him down. Francis quickly walked over and gently took Matthew, sighing. He placed Matthew's head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. "Sh, shh... It's okay, Matthew... Papa's here, papa's here..." He said with a gentle, soothing voice. He gently swayed side-to-side to further soothe Matthew.

"P-Papa..." Matthew cried. "I-I miss you..." He whimpered, clinging to Francis's shirt. "Y-You leave... for long time..."

Francis gave a small sad smile, though Antonio could see the tears form in Francis's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Matthew... Work was just a bit longer than expected today..." He lied, but what else could he say? It was _kinda _true. Being a prostitute was a job. So, technically, it was his work. "I promise tomorrow it won't be as long, okay?" He asked, though Matthew was already asleep. He gave out a small sigh and went to go put Matthew in his bed. After he did this, he walked back to the living room and sat next to Antonio.

"Merci..." He thanked his friend. "Today was longer than expected... I'm sorry you had to miss your date with Lovino."

Antonio gave a small smile to his friend. "I-It's okay... I enjoy spending time with cute little Matthew, and me and Lovi have been kinda arguing lately..." He sighed. "But I'm glad to help you. I want to make sure you get through this struggle."

Francis felt a few tears slip from his eyes before quickly hugging Antonio. "T-Thank you... It really means a lot to me." He took in a very shaky breath. "I-I should really get to sleep... Once again, thank you for watching Matthew... I promise I'll pay you back one day." He pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"No need to repay me, okay?" Antonio got up, smiling at Francis before putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat. He walked slowly to the door. "Call me tomorrow. I'll watch him for you. Adios." He waved his goodbye before walking out the door.

Francis waved back slightly before he went to the kitchen. He drudged to his wine cabinet and opened, pulling out a red wine bottle and pouring himself a glass. He sat at the table and took a drink, looking down to the floor. "Oh, Madeline..." He sighed, looking up at a picture frame with a picture of his wife. "What am I supposed to do without you? It's been two years since you've gone away... but still..." His voice began to falter as his upper body began to softly shake. "I-I'm so hopeless and useless without you... W-What am I supposed to do? I might be evicted..." He confessed to her. "And I can't let that happen... Our poor little Matthew might not make it if that happens." He began to cry, drinking more. "And if he goes... I don't think I can make it..." He said softly, finishing the wine and going to the bedroom to sleep after his long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am back with chapter two! Please review, because when I have no feedback I'm unsure of what to do or how to improve? So, please, review!**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he there was a constant pounding at his door. Christ, it was five in the damn morning! He groaned, getting out of bed and cursing as he threw on a robe and walked quickly downstairs, opening the door. "What?!" He exclaimed, leaning against the door frame.

"Arthur, he won't shut up!" Alice, his ex-wife yelled as she tightly held onto Alfred, their three year old son's hand. Alfred was wincing at how tightly his mother was holding his hand and he was also crying, maybe for the same reason, but that wasn't likely in Arthur's eyes. He could see the bruises on Alfred's arms and legs and one on his cheek. He immediately gasped and took Alfred away from her, holding his young child close to him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Arthur exclaimed, glaring at her. "So did you think _beating _him would get him to stop crying?!" He yelled out in rage. How _dare _that bitch hurt his precious son! If there was anyone Arthur truly loved, it was his son.

"Arthur-!"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" He cut her off, not wanting to hear any of the lies that spilled from her lips. "Get out!" He ordered.

Alice frowned, glaring back at him. "You're the one who told me to watch him!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Because he wanted to see you!" He yelled back. "Just leave!" He yelled, slamming the door shut with his foot. He locked the door and went back upstairs, holding his sniffling Alfred. He rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words of comfort into his ear. "It's okay, Alfred... Sh... Daddy's here..."

Alfred sniffled, holding onto his father tightly. "D-Daddy..." He cried. "M-My body hurt..."

"I know, I know..." Arthur replied as he walked into Alfred's room, laying him down into his bed. He stripped Alfred of his astronaut pajamas and his alien underwear. He noticed that his shirt had a bit of blood on it, which made him clench his teeth tightly.

_Fucking bitch... _He thought. _She can never see him again!_

He placed the shirt down before getting different pajamas for Alfred. He placed them on his son before petting his head. "Alfred..." He tucked him into his bed, placing his stuffed alien next to him. "Are you okay, lad?" He asked, frowning.

"E-Everything hurts, D-Daddy..." He weakly cried.

Arthur frowned, laying gently next to his son. "I see... Don't worry, okay, Alfie?" He suggested, giving a small smile. "My hero can get through anything, right?" He chuckled.

Alfred gave a very small smile, but Arthur could see it perfectly. "Mhmm … A hero can get through anything." He stated, giggling very slightly. Arthur wiped his sons eyes with his sleeves before Alfred closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, he began to softly snore. Arthur smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Good night, my little hero..." He stated softly before quietly standing up and walking out of the room. He didn't close the door all of the way since Alfred was afraid of the dark, and at least there would be some light in his room this way. He walked back to his room and shut the door before going to lay down in his bed.

"Who the hell am I going to get to watch Alfred tomorrow?" He asked himself softly. He took out his phone from off his nightstand and began to go through his contacts.

He saw people, lots of people actually, but no one he could really trust. "No... no... ew, hell no...hm..." He stopped on one. One that he had probably known for longer than any of the other people in his contact list.

_Francis Bonnefoy_, the contact name read. Arthur took in a big breath before calling Francis.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your guys' awesome reviews! I love the amount of detail you gave me in your feedback, and I hope more of you review! Please, enjoy! 3 ^0^**

* * *

Francis groaned as his phone began to ring. _Mon Dieu_, it was barely five in the morning! He slowly lifted his head up from his pillow and felt around for his phone on his nightstand. Once he felt it, he grabbed it and answered it(His eyes still closed since he was honestly to tired to open them).

"_B...Bonjour...?_" He asked sleepily.

"Hey, it's Arthur." Arthur replied.

Francis frowned. "Arthur, I can't go back over to your house to fuck right now..." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

Arthur scowled, being a bit offended by that. He wasn't _that _dispassionate_._ "I don't want to bloody fuck, you damn horny frog!" He yelled in a hushed tone since he didn't want to wake Alfred. "I... I need a favor." He frowned, feeling a bit ashamed to be asking his _dirty whore _for a favor.

Francis sighed, rubbing one of his temples. "...you know, after calling me such names, it's kind of hard to even _want _to do anything for you..." He stated, slowly sitting up, groaning again as he did so.

Arthur looked off to the side, frowning. There was honestly know one else he could call. Maybe he should just be a bit nicer to Francis. Only a bit. "L-Listen..." He stuttered, honestly not sure of _how _to be nice. "I-I really need you to do this favor... a-and..." He blushed. "I-I would be really grateful if you did it for me, Francis..." He said hesitantly, honestly embarrassed to be practically _begging _Francis for this favor."And I'll pay you." He added.

Francis gave a small smile at this. It was so rare to actually get any respect from the Briton, so he was actually glad to finally get some. He took in a satisfied sigh before replying. "Okay. I'll do it." He gave a small smile. "What is the favor?"

"I... I need you to watch my son tomorrow." Arthur explained, giving a small smile. He was honestly happy that Francis agreed to watching Alfred for him. Even though he wouldn't say it, he was relieved that Francis would be watching him because he felt like he _knew _that Alfred would be in good hands then.

"Oh? You have a son?" Francis asked, not even knowing. Arthur never really talked about his personal life with Francis, or, for that matter, anyone.

"Yes. He's three and his name is Alfred." Arthur said softly, taking in some breath. "But he's very shy... So, don't be very loud or anything okay?"

"Got it... Anyways, come pick me up before I have to watch him, okay? But I need to go back to sleep now..." He said before yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh..." Arthur sighed. "Be ready at eight-thirty, I'll honk when I'm outside."

"Okay... _Bonne nuit_."

"Good night." He replied, and they both hung up.

….

The next day, Arthur pulled up in front of Francis' house and honked. After a few minutes, Francis came out, Matthew sleeping on his shoulder. He went over to the car and got into it. He saw Alfred sleeping in his car seat in his cute cowboy pajamas. Francis gave a large grin at the cute child. "Oh, this is Alfred? He's so adorable~" He chuckled.

Arthur looked back at him. "Yes, he is..." He looked forward again and began to drive.

On the way to his house, Arthur explained to Francis specific things he needed to know about Alfred. He explained about how Alfred was a very picky eater, and it was hard to get him eat vegetables, and anything except hamburgers for that matter. Francis would nod at everything Arthur said and absorbed all of his words as if he was telling a great story.

Once they arrived back at his house, Arthur let Francis into the house with the children before leaving. Francis walked into the house, holding Alfred and Matthew close, smiling. He set them down on the couch before they slowly began to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, it's going to be Francis taking care of him. Sorry if the chapter is shitty, I'm super tired... But anyway, please review if you want to see the next chapter! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I am back! Thanks everyone for following and favoriting! Please make sure to Review! I cannot _stress _this enough... .**

* * *

Alfred rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked around with blurry vision since his glasses weren't on. He began to whimper and cry, wanting his daddy. "D-Daddy..." He cried.

Francis walked over quickly and picked up Alfred, a large smile on his face since he didn't want to scare the young child. "Bonjour, Alfred~ My name is Francis, okay?" He put the child against his shoulder, though he noticed the young child was trembling. "I'm going to watch you today while your daddy's at work~" He explained to Alfred.

Alfred frowned before beginning to scream and cry. "D-Daddy!" He cried loudly, struggling to get out of Francis' arms. "W-Where my Daddy?!" He asked, kicking Francis with his small feet.

Francis frowned at that, holding him more tightly. "Sh, sh, it's okay!" He tried to comfort, though he was a bit panicked himself. "It's okay! Y-Your Daddy is at work..." He repeated. "I-I'm going to take care of you! I promise! So please don't cry..." He explained, giving a small smile.

Alfred sniffled, looking up at Francis with teary eyes. "R-Really...?" He asked softly, still trembling slightly.

Francis leaned down with a gentle smile and kissed Alfred's forehead. "Really."

Alfred blushed, rubbing the kiss off of his forehead. "...'K-Kay..." He blew his nose into Francis's shirt, making it booger-y and wet.

Francis made a bit of a disgusted face but shrugged it off. "Alfred, are you tired?" He asked, rubbing his back.

Alfred shut his eyes since it was really straining his eyes to look at everything with blurry vision. "N-No... but my eyes hurt..."

"Oh?" Francis asked. "Why?"

"B-Because I need my glasses..." He began to whimper again, making Francis begin to bounce him.

"Okay, okay... sh..." He said before quickly going upstairs and entered the room with marker drawings on the door, assuming it was Alfred's, and, of course, he was correct. He saw his glasses on the toddler's bed. "Ah, I see it," He said to Alfred before picking up the glasses and placing them on the child when he picked his head up off Francis' shoulder. "There, there~" He smiled, petting Alfred's head.

Alfred blushed, looking down slowly. "...Thank you..."

"You're very welcome," He replied, chuckling before he heard Matthew crying downstairs. "Oh! Sounds like Matthew is awake..." He said to himself before walking out of the room and downstairs to Matthew. He picked up the crying French-Canadian and laid him against his other shoulder.

Matthew clung to is father's shirt with one hand, wrapping his other arm around Francis' neck and accidentally felt Alfred's arm, making him flinch since he hadn't actually realized that Alfred was there. His head shot up and he looked over at Alfred curiously. He already had his round glasses on his face so he could clearly see Alfred. He blushed darkly from embarrassment and being shy. He covered his face with his hands before quickly throwing himself against his father to cover himself further.

Francis chuckled at that and patted Matthew's back. "It's okay, _mon petite_. That's only Alfred, I'm going to watch him for the day, okay?" He explained, hoping Matthew would be okay with that.

Matthew nodded in response but continued to keep himself hidden from Alfred.

Francis watched Alfred and Matthew throughout the day and, to his surprise, it went surprisingly well and smooth-sailing. Alfred and Matthew seemed to get along with each other and and they would play with each other, which honestly surprised Francis since Matthew was very shy with anyone except for his father. Alfred had also shown his out-going personality to Francis during the day which was a bit surprising for him to do with strangers since most of the time he was scared of them due to his mother.

"I'm home..." Arthur weakly announced as he walked in, mentally exhausted from work. Alfred ran up to his father and hugged his leg.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He exclaimed happily, holding up a drawing to Arthur. "Look at what me and Mattie and drawed!"

Arthur chuckled at this. "It's 'look at what we drew', lad." He ruffled Alfred's hair before taking the drawing and looking at it. It was a picture of all of them, even including himself, which made the Briton blush. Arthur could tell that Alfred had drawn himself and Arthur while Francis had drawn himself and Matthew. The portion that Matthew had drawn was actually very little. He had taken it upon himself to draw flowers in everyone's hair and making the background nice.

Arthur smiled, making himself Alfred's height before kissing his cheek. "Is this picture for me?" He asked, holding the drawing out to his son.

Alfred nodded, his smile radiating brightly. "Mhmm! It's for Daddy!" He hugged Arthur tightly. Arthur softly laughed at this and hugged back.

"Thank you, Alfie. I love it." He thanked, rubbing his back and pulled away when Alfred pulled away. He stood back up straight before folding the drawing, making it small before putting it in his back pocket. He picked up Alfred. "Did you give Francis a rough time?" He asked.

"No, he didn't give me a rough time at all." Francis answered for Alfred, smiling. Francis was holding Matthew as he slept peacefully. "He was very pleasant."

Arthur hesitantly walked over. "Oh, I see..." He looked away, his arms crossed. "T-Thank you for watching my son, frog..." He mumbled.

Francis smiled. At least he was thanked by Arthur, and it was also _in person_! He was honestly very satisfied with that.

"You're very welcome, Arthur." He smiled and Arthur blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I honestly have no idea what to write for this chapter... Send your ideas to me in a PM or Review?**

* * *

"Ah...!" Francis moaned out in ecstasy once he had reached his climax, his seed shooting out from him. He collapsed under his client onto the hotel's bed, making sure to keep his bottom up since his customer still wasn't quite finished with him yet.

Once he was done, Francis got his money and slowly began to walk back home, his bike having broke a few days before. He grunted each time he took a step since pain would coarse through his hips each time he moved. When he finally made it back to his home which was around three in the morning, he saw Matthew sleeping on the couch next to Antonio.

"Your too nice to me, _mon ami_..." Francis quietly said to his sleeping friend. He grabbed a blanket from one of the closets and covered Antonio with it before taking Matthew up to his room and laying him in his bed. He kissed Matthew's forehead gently. "_Bonne nuit_..." He whispered before quietly exiting the room.

The next morning, or rather, just later that morning, Francis had woken up quite early for some odd reason. Once he saw that Antonio had already left, he went through his usual morning routine. Getting up, stretching, showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed before going downstairs to make himself some coffee, two omelets, and going to check on Matthew, then the mail.

He went through the letters in his hand before stopping on one that looked rather important. He slowly opened it with trembling hands as if he already knew what it was, and he had a good idea on what it was, actually. He shut his eyes and pulled out the letter, opening them once it was all the way out. He gasped and dropped the letter when he saw the big red words all in capitals at the top of the page.

_**EVECTION NOTICE**_, it read. Francis felt his heart sink at that, his stomach tensing up. He felt like throwing up, he felt like screaming, but he mostly felt worried and hoped that this was just some sick joke by Gilbert or something. How could he actually get evicted? He only missed three payments! But he didn't miss any so far that he knew of.

He immediately picked up the letter and ran back into the house, getting on some reading glasses before reading every detail of it in under three minutes. Apparently, it had said that he had missed the payment on his most recent bill, but he hadn't even received that bill yet! But it didn't matter. He was being evicted, and had to be out of his apartment within a week.

Francis put down the letter and grabbed the picture of his deceased wife off of the table and went back to his room. He quietly shut the door before jumping into his bed and curling up with the picture, beginning to heavily sob.

"What am I supposed to do now, Madeline...? Come back..." He cried. "I need you so much right now..." He banged his fist violently against the bed. "I need you so much right now!" He repeated, grabbing his own hair before freezing when he heard a soft voice come from near his door.

"P-Papa...?" Matthew softly asked, trembling. He wasn't used to seeing his father like this.

Francis released his hair before sitting up and looking over. "_O-Oui_, Matthew...?" He asked his son as he wiped his eyes.

"Papa... hold me..." He responded and held his arms out. Francis immediately got up and picked his son up, holding him in a tight hug. Matthew hugged back, patting Francis' head. "Papa are you okay...?" He asked with concern.

"_Oui_," Francis lied. "Matthew...?"

"Hm?"

"P-Promise to never leave Papa, okay...?" Francis asked, needing at least that much comfort.

"I promise." Matthew replied, and Francis felt a tear slip from his eye.

"_Merci_..." He thanked, sniffling. He shakily took in a few breaths to calm himself down and get his mind straightened out.


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all of your wonderful suggestions!**

* * *

Francis sighed as he stuffed all of his clothes into a suitcase, still not having found a place to stay. But who could he really ask? He couldn't ask Antonio since Antonio already lived with Lovino and Lovino's younger brother Feliciano, so he couldn't ask him. Gilbert lived with his boyfriend, Roderich, and his younger brother Ludwig as well as Elizabeta, his friend that lived with them so asking him to stay there as well, was out of the question.

He sighed once again and began to go through the contacts of his phone, before stopping on one.

_Arthur Kirkland_, the name read. His fingers began to shake as he saw it, debating on whether or not he should call. He began to think. Could he really ask _a client _to let him live with him? And not only him, but also his two year old son as well? No... it would definitely be too much. Then again, Arthur wasn't really that nice to him either... but then again, he needed somewhere to live. He took in a shaky breath before calling the Briton.

"Hello?" Arthur answered.

"_Bonjour_..." Francis answered back gloomily. "Arthur? Would it be too much to ask for a favor?" He asked, already feeling bad for even asking.

"A favor...?" Arthur asked curiously. "Depends... What it is?"

"Well..." Francis began before sighing, running his other hand through his dirty blond hair. "I...I need somewhere to stay..." He admitted hesitantly, feeling nervousness in his stomach.

There was silence on the line for a short while before Francis heard Arthur _laughing_. He raised an eyebrow at this, very confused by Arthur's reaction. What was so comical about needing somewhere to stay? "A-Arthur?" He asked in his confused state. "Why are you laughing?"

Arthur calmed down before answering. "_You_, my bloody _prostitute _of all things, is asking me for a place to live! That's hilarious!" He explained.

Francis frowned at that, his feelings actually being hurt by it. He had already thought about everyone else, and Arthur was also the only one who was available and the only one who he could ask. "...Oh..." Francis replied softly after a long, awkward silence. "Sorry for asking..." He apologized before hanging up suddenly.

Arthur stared at his phone once Francis had hung up. Did he just hear _sadness _in his voice? Was his situation really that serious? Maybe he should call back up... He pondered this thought for a small while before calling back.

"_Bonjour_...?" He answered rather quietly. Had he been crying? His voice did sound a bit raspy...

"Um... Hello, Francis... I'm sorry for laughing like that." He apologized. "I... I understand the importance of your situation... and..." He took in a deep breath of annoyance. "A-And I _suppose _I could bloody let you an Matthew stay with m-me." He stuttered out bashfully. "B-But don't think I'm bloody doing this for you! I just feel bad for poor Matthew!" He exclaimed. "And don't think you're going to stay here for free, either!"

There was a short pause before Francis began to softly chuckle. "Okay, Arthur... I+I'm very grateful for your kindness... Thank you, _mon cher_-"

"Don't bloody call me that!" He interrupted, and Francis could practically hear the blush in Arthur's voice, making him chuckle even more.

"Okay, I won't. Is it okay if I come over right now...?" He asked. "I'll have to come get my things later."

"I suppose that will be fine. I'll tell you what you have to repay once you're here."

Francis smiled at this. "Okay, Arthur. Thank you, thank you so much-" He said, but was cut off by the beep of the dial tone, Arthur having hung up on him He sighed with a smile and put his phone away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! . I dont own a computer so im sorry... ): But I'll try to be quicker!**


End file.
